Coffee
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: Bruce Banner and Darcy Lewis share something very special. Coffee. Fluff, five parts. Please review. Bruce/Darcy
1. Chapter 1

"Darcy!" Doctor Bruce Banner looked up from his work to see the young brunette approach him with a tray of food. "Hello! What brings you here?" He asked giving her a pleasant smile and dropping his pen. His hands folded and he rested his elbows on the desk gazing up at her with tired eyes.

"Have you eaten today?" Darcy asked, putting the tray of food down and folding her arms, looking cross at him. Bruce frowned, his mouth gaping slightly before he checked his watch. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair before turning back to her.

"What… What day is this?" He asked.

"Tuesday," Darcy replied.

"Then, the answer to your question is no." He replied smiling slightly.

"You haven't eaten today?"

"Well… I…" He pouted slightly. "No… Not really… Or… Yesterday…"

"So the last time you ate was…?"

"Sunday morning?" Bruce tried.

Darcy hit him on the arm. "No wonder you look so ill!" She cried. "Jesus, Bruce…"

"Who told you that I needed something to eat?" Bruce got up and moved towards one of the impressive screens that was calculating some mathematical data that Darcy couldn't understand. He tapped some of the numbers before writing the change down in his notebook. He looked back at her when she didn't answer. She stood uncomfortably in his gaze, shifting slightly and pulling the sleeves to her sweater down.

"I just…" She stopped herself. "I was told by Tony."

The scientist frowned. "Tony?"

"Yep,"

"Tony knows I'm here?"

"Er…"

Bruce ran over to his desk and began to punch up numbers. He gazed at the screen before relaxing slightly. Darcy frowned. "What just happened?" She asked.

"Tony wants me to go to a gala tonight," He explained. "Tuxedo's, drink… Ambassadors… I'm not doing it."

"Ah… One of those… 'Let's have the Avengers and the Public know each other well in case of time of trouble'?" Darcy asked. "Gotcha… But… Wouldn't it… Really be a good idea?" Bruce gave her a look and she held her hands aloft in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying!" She cried, giving him a big cheesy grin before finding herself a chair and sitting next to him.

"Clint or Natasha or Steve can do that," Bruce muttered. "I'm not great with public events."

"In case you get drunk, Hulk out and smash shit?" Darcy asked lightly, spinning on her chair.

"That…" Bruce nodded and leaned back, knotting his fingers together and letting his hands rest on his stomach. "And I'm terrible in social situations…"

"I dunno Doc, you're handling this one pretty well…" Darcy shrugged.

"That's because I'm with you," Bruce said absent-mindedly. She looked over at him as he leaned over for the tray of food. Her heart fell just a little bit. Maybe he didn't mean that like the way it sounded.

For over two months Darcy Lewis had been working with Bruce and Tony as Jane Foster had become a resident of the Stark Tower. Darcy came as an extra surprise for the three science nerds. Pepper, Tony's long suffering girlfriend, didn't mind though, thinking more the merrier and assigned her to help out in the labs, despite her poor knowledge of the subject.

Tony had hoped that the prospect of science would scare Darcy off, not that he hated her, but because he just didn't want someone inexperienced in his labs and causing a mess.

To all of their surprise, Darcy had become quite attached to the labs. She liked listening to the science jargon even though she didn't understand some of it.

Bruce sighed and brought the cup to his lips, taking off his glasses. He sniffed it slightly before putting it down. "Darce? Is this coffee?" He asked.

Darcy looked over. "What?"

"Coffee?" He asked again. "Is this coffee?"

"You don't like coffee?" Darcy asked.

"I do!" Bruce replied, putting the cup aside, not taking a drink from it.

"Then… Why the fuss over if it's coffee or not coffee?" Darcy asked, frowning completely bewildered.

"I can't drink it," He replied sadly.

"Why not?" Darcy continued to look at him before it clicked. "Oh, because of the other guy? But… Surely he's not going to make an appearance over a cup of coffee…? Is he?"

Bruce let out a laugh and Darcy smiled with him, knowing that on so few occasion he did actually allow himself to be humoured.

"No, nothing like that!" He replied, pulling his sandwich forward and looking between the cooked bread. "Coffee's an irritant. Designed to stimulate the mind and other senses…"

"You're one of those 'I don't like polluting my body with unnatural chemicals' kinda guy aren't you," Darcy looked unamused. "I bet it's all herbal tea and yoga and soya milk…"

"What's wrong with yoga?" Bruce asked.

"Oh my god, you are that guy!" Darcy laughed. "I hate those guys!"

"Oh, thank you," Bruce chuckled, wiping his hands with a napkin and taking a bite.

"Not you!" Darcy rolled her eyes. "Those hipster twats who y'know…" She bit her lips.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "What's a hipster?" He asked.

Darcy jumped up and pointed, shrieking. "You're one of them!"

"One of what?"

"A hipster! Oh my god, you're so hipster, you don't know you're hipster!" She cried. "Please tell me you don't use instragram or flickr…"

"Darcy, I don't understand what you're talking about!" Bruce cried.

"Oh, Bruce…" Darcy looked completely devastated before looking back up and smiling at him. "I'm just messing with you big guy… Jeez, how long were you in India?"

"A… Couple of years…" He let his half eaten sandwich fall back on the plate before leaning back.

"So… A decade?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "I've been other places other than India…"

"Ooh, quite the explorer are you?" She teased, but fell silent letting him continue. He gave her a soft smile.

"I move and shake," He grinned playfully.

"Ooh, do tell,"

"Urm… Brazil, Peru, Mexico, Greenland, Iceland, Finland, Britain, that was nice… Urm… Germany, Egypt, Africa, China… Then… India…" He gave a sad smile. "I never stayed anywhere more than 4 months after the events in New York."

Darcy was leaning against the table, her head in her hand, gazing up at him. "I'm sorry, I know you were talking, but…"

Bruce smiled. "That uninteresting was it?" He laughed.

Darcy returned the smile. "No, nothing like that," She replied. "Your voice is just like melted chocolate fudge pie with cream."

"That sounds like diabetes in a nutshell," Bruce replied before catching on to what she had said. "What?"

"Nothing," Darcy muttered. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"There's a bottle of water in that fridge over there," Bruce pointed before putting on his glasses leaning into his microscope and writing down something in his notebook. Darcy got up and went to the fridge, pulling out the bottle of water, trying to hide her surprise at finding vials of blood samples labelled and stashed away amongst the food and returning to him.

"What you working on anyway?" She asked, handing him the bottle. He waved his hand and she frowned, putting it on the desk.

"I'm…" He stared into the microscope for a second longer then leaned back, sighing and pulling off his glasses.

"What?" Darcy asked. She looked into the microscope to see that he was examining blood cells. They had seemed to have cracked the magnifying lens. "Jesus, what did you add to them?"

"Nothing," Bruce muttered, rubbing his eyes. "That's my blood. I was checking it because… Well I haven't done it in a while and…" he sighed.

"They cracked the glass of their own accord?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "Which means only one thing,"

"You need a new microscope?" Darcy quipped.

"That… The other guy is getting stronger." He said.

"Oh," They had reached that point in the conversation where the elephant in the room had finally revealed itself. As a lab assistant Darcy was told that she had to be completely prepared for the worst. This included always having a spare set of clothes ready for Bruce just in case. _"Merely a precaution" _Pepper had told her. She hadn't actually been able to talk to Bruce about his darker side and found the situation to be immensely uncomfortable. Not for her sake, but she always figured it was something that he had never wanted to openly discuss with her. "Is that… Bad..?"

Bruce smirked. "What's the worst experience you've ever had..?"

Darcy had no idea how this fit into their conversation but she answered anyway. "I got felt up by a sweaty, hairy, fat 40-year-old pervert at Comic Con when I was sixteen." She said.

"Comic con? That's the worst experience?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What? He wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Bruce shook his head. "Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to ask you to compare it too…" He said. "Just, take it as bad news…"

"Maybe…" Darcy tried. "Maybe it's not the Hulk. Maybe you're getting stronger." He laughed. "No seriously, like hear me out! You haven't had an incident in what… 2 months? Maybe it's a good sign."

"Or maybe, it's further proof that any day now he could make an appearance." Bruce sighed and rubbed his chin.

"When did you last shave?" Darcy asked, changing the subject, hoping to make him feel a little better. She mentally face-palmed herself, for choosing his personal hygiene as something "comfortable" to talk about. "Or get a haircut? Not that I don't like the curls… Just…" She cleared her throat.

Bruce was laughing. "Oh, you do amuse me Darce," He smiled.

"In a good or a bad way?" She asked.

"Oh, a good way, I doubt you would ever make me feel bad." He picked up his water bottle and drank deeply.

"Bruce I…" She paused, thinking things over. "I like you Bruce, a lot."

Bruce smiled at her. "I like you too, Darce, a lot."

_Not like that! _She swore internally. He had returned to his work and she sighed. "Um… Okay, I should really… Go,"

Bruce nodded. "If you want to," He smiled. "Hope you come by again,"

"Yeah, I'll… I'll be around to make sure you eat that bloody sandwich," She laughed smiling and waving a goodbye to him. Bruce watched her silently before cursing softly under his breath.

"Way to go Bruce, well done…" He put on his glasses again sighing. "Can't even tell a girl you love her…" He picked up his notebook again and began to scribble silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had spent several weeks doing absolutely nothing and there was nothing she could be prouder about. She had watched all her favourite movies, caught up with all her TV shows, sobbed for a good two hours over the latest Doctor Who episode from the UK and spent several days changing her internet profiles, including updating her blog. She was more than pleased with herself. _It's like a diary, that isn't a diary, but is in fact, better than a diary. _She mused.

Tony had pretty much fitted her with what felt like an apartment of her own in the Stark tower. She loved it, although became slightly concerned when she realised that her bedroom was bigger than her entire apartment when she was growing up. She had her own bathroom, kitchen and massive TV which she took great pride and loved dearly. All her things didn't fill the huge space she had been given, but even though she was saving on rent and food and laundry and the pay that Tony was giving her for helping out in the labs covered everything, she couldn't think of anything that she really needed other than David Tennant.

And they weren't selling him on Amazon, much to her dismay.

She got up off the large red couch, clicking the remote and switching the TV off. She was bored and knew that she had to go down to the labs. Jane had explained to her that what they were doing was very hush hush, government involvement, talks with the president, all very boring and nothing that Darcy could really help with.

"J.A.R.V.I.S!" She moaned. "Give me something to do!"

"_What would you suggest, Miss Lewis?" _The artificial intelligence responded lightly.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," She replied. "Give me something to do."

"_I believe that Doctor Banner and Miss Foster are in the labs, would they provide adequate relief from boredom?"_

"Yes!" Darcy cried, pulling on her stripy socks and disregarding her shoes. "Maybe I can get them to have a movie night with me. Is there anyone else in the mansion?"

"_Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton are out on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, Mr Stark is on a small business lunch and will return shortly. Mr Rogers is out exploring New York." _J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

"Awesome," Darcy said. "Maybe I can get Tony in on the jig too."

She grinned and made her way down to the labs a few floors below her. She took the glass elevator, sitting on the floor and watching the floors roll by her until it slowed. _Seriously, this place was like Narnia or something like that. _She readjusted her socks checking if there were any stains on her t-shirt before stepping into the labs.

"BRUCE WHERE IS MY EARRING?" Jane shouted.

"I… HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Bruce called back. "And don't shout! It does nothing to help the blood pressure?"

"What the hell is going on?" Darcy asked, frowning.

Jane stepped out from behind an expensive looking machine looking beautiful, her hair pinned up on her head with a glittering jewel and a sparkling necklace. She wore a black lace dress that fell down to her ankles. Over the top she was wearing her grubby lab coat and a pair of gloves and science goggles. She looked up.

"Oh, hey Darce," She said.

"A little dressed up for working," Darcy pointed out.

"It's not for work," Jane sighed, leaning against the desk, and taking off the goggles. "And I have no idea where I put my shoes."

"You must remember," Bruce said appearing. Darcy took a sharp intake of breath as he emerged wearing a very fitted black tuxedo, and fumbling with his bow tie. "Hey Darce," He said.

"W-what… Are you two going on a date or something?" Darcy asked.

Bruce passed a glance at Jane and both of them laughed. "No, Darce," Jane replied, clearing her throat. "Are you sure you haven't seen my earring?"

"I thought you put all your jewellery to one side," Bruce was getting frustrated with his bow tie.

"So… Where are you guys going?" Darcy asked.

"A charity gala." Jane said.

"I thought you managed to worm your way out of that," Darcy asked, looking over at Bruce. She sighed, getting annoyed with his fumbling before making her way over to help him, tying it quickly. "What is it with men and their inability to tie things that they wear?" She muttered.

"I haven't dressed like this since I went to Prom," Bruce replied. "And as for trying to worm out of it, I did, until Tony found me and Jane and wormed his way back in,"

"Steve? Tasha? What about Clint?" She asked, patting him down, frowning.

"All escaped," Jane said. "Steve managed to get out early this morning before Tony even presented these clothes to us. Clint and Tasha have made arrangements to be out of the country every time that a charity gala emerges. We were in the labs, he found use, he… Coerced us."

"Bullied, beat up and broke, is what I think you mean," Bruce muttered, checking his cufflinks before looking in the closest reflective surface and running his fingers through his hair, his eyes turned sad as he caught a glimpse of himself, the image more like the other guy than him. "I can't do this. I feel ridiculous."

"I haven't worn a dress in four years, high heels I haven't worn in over ten." Jane replied. "You're not leaving me in the lurch by myself."

Bruce sighed.

"If anything, I think you look good," Darcy shrugged absent-mindedly, folding her arms. She caught Jane's knowing glance before clearing her throat. "I mean both of you, both of you look… Good."

"Sorry," Bruce turned around. "Did you need us for something?" He gave her a smile and her heart melted in four different ways.

"I was… Just… Er… Wondering," Darcy smiled. "Doesn't matter."

"If it's something we can do to get out of doing this, I'll happily agree," Jane muttered.

"I was just wondering if you guys would have liked to have a movie night with me," She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's cool."

Bruce turned. "You weren't invited to this bloody thing?"

She shook her head. "Hence," She lifted her leg. "Stripes," she pointed at her socks.

"I'm sure those would look really fetching at the gala," Jane laughed.

"Might turn a few heads." Bruce smirked. "What do you do… At these events anyway?"

"You get drunk, you talk a lot of money to a lot of rich people and act like you care about third world countries." Darcy said, sitting down.

"I did more good work in India," Bruce muttered.

"Yeah, but it makes rich people feel good." She shrugged. "Do you have any coffee? I'm dying for a fix…" Jane pointed towards the table near the back where the machine sat. Darcy sprang to her feet and bounced over, almost knocking into Bruce. "Floor's slippery," She observed, stifling a laugh. She poured herself a cup added some sugar before making her way back to her chair. "So what time are you guys going to this thing?"

"When Tony gets back," Jane replied. She checked her watch. "Hopefully never,"

"You guys really don't want to go," Darcy observed, spinning in her chair. "What if you came down with the flu and had to cancel…?"

"It might look a bit odd if both of us come down with the flu," Jane said. "Therefore, I call shotgun,"

"Oh come on!" Bruce cried. "That's not fair!"

"Tough," Jane began pulling out her hair down.

"Jane you looked so pretty," Darcy moaned.

"Tough," Jane repeated. "I'm going to go change." She left the lab. Bruce sighed and looked back at himself.

"I feel like an idiot," He muttered.

"Well you don't look like one," She replied. "I think you look like James Bond."

"James Bond?" Bruce laughed before looking back at himself. "Really?"

"Yeah," Darcy laughed. "You're not going to go to this gala thing on your own are you?"

"Suppose I am, if Jane is going to fake the flu, I really can't drop out. It wouldn't be fair to Tony," Bruce sighed. "Still doesn't stop me looking stupid."

Jane had returned looking more like herself, she put the dress to one side and stretched. "That feels a lot better," She said.

"I hate you," Bruce pouted.

"I'll say it again, I don't care," Jane said.

"If Thor was going you'd be there," Darcy sang, finishing her coffee.

Jane blushed. "That's not true," She said. "Besides, Thor isn't going and even if he was, what would that matter? He's not the most brilliant at parties."

Bruce nodded along with her. "She has a point Darce."

"You're not seriously gonna leave him on his own?" Darcy asked, giving Jane a look.

"If you're so worried about it all, go with him," Jane rolled her eyes.

Darcy looked over at him. "He doesn't want me to go,"

"She wouldn't want to come," Bruce stuttered. They gave each other a quick glance and Jane rolled her eyes before grabbing the dress and shoving it into Darcy's hands.

"Go," She said. "Hurry up."

"Jane, this won't fit," Darcy said.

"Well I doubt you have any dresses of your own!" Jane said. "Go!"

Darcy looked over at Bruce who tilted his head before she darted out of the lab to the toilet and quickly changed. It didn't fit that well, especially around the chest, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She then realised that she had no shoes. She ducked her head out of the toilets and looked at Jane. "Mind getting me my sneakers?" She asked.

"You're wearing sneakers to a black tie event?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the dress is so long, I doubt it would hardly matter!" Darcy replied. "Sneakers, now, whilst I try to do something with my hair."

Jane sighed, putting her pen down as Darcy ducked back into the toilet. "So fussy," She patted Bruce's shoulder as she made her way out towards the elevator. "Where are your sneakers Darce?"

"There's one on the kitchen counter," Darcy called. "And the other one is… Er… Try under the sofa, if not there, try on top of the fridge."

"Why would your sneakers be on top of the fridge?" Bruce pondered.

"Don't ask those sort of questions," Jane replied as the elevator doors closed.

Darcy emerged from the bathroom, pinning her dark hair against her head. "I look ridiculous,"

"No more so than me," Bruce said. "You look lovely Darce."

She looked around before hitching up the black dress, revealing her bright stripy socks. "What do you think?" She laughed.

Bruce cupped his hand around his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loudly. "I think…" He cleared his throat. "I think that it suits your personality very well."

"So, we just turn up, I drink the bar till it closes down, we leave," Darcy said. "Got it?"

"Done deal," Bruce replied, holding his hand to shake hers.

"Pinky promise!" Darcy said, grabbing his pinky with hers and shaking it. "I never forget a pinky promise, even when I'm drunk."

"Okay," Bruce nodded. "As long as you don't get too drunk, I'm not carrying you home."

"Shame, would have loved to nestle in those arms of yours." Darcy said before clapping her hand around her mouth, unable to believe that she had uttered those words. Bruce raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. He didn't say anything as she turned bright red.

The elevator pinged and Jane stepped out. "Here," She said. "I grabbed the nearest sneakers I could find." She held out a pair of green All Star Converse and Darcy shrugged.

"They'll do." She said, hoisting up her skirt again and pulling them took one look at the stripy socks before rolling her eyes. Darcy looked up. "How do I look?"

"You look good Darce," Bruce said.

Darcy blushed. "Cool."

"Oh, just date already," Jane cried. Bruce and Darcy looked over at her and she shrank under her desk. "Don't hurt me. I have a brother and a family. Hurt them."

Bruce held out his arm. "Miss Lewis?"

Darcy grinned. "Doctor Banner." She took his arm and Jane groaned. She stuck out her tongue. "Don't like it, complain to Thor."

…

"That is so not true," Bruce said, as they entered Stark Tower. Their limo driving off behind them. Darcy held on to Bruce's arm as she giggled, completely drunk.

"It is!" She cried.

"No, I don't believe that for a second,"

"Believe it big guy,"

"I do not believe that you ever got hit on by a midget," Bruce said, holding the door open for her. Darcy unpinned her hair, letting it fall down her back. "Where'd Tony go?"

"Right behind you love birds," Tony appeared behind them, with Pepper on his arm, both as drunk as Darcy but not swaying so much. "Why don't you take Miss Lewis to bed and I'll go check up on the ill science partner?"

"Aw," Pepper said. "Not going to spend time with me?"

"You," Tony smirked. "Promised you would wear the blue dress,"

"I prefer the red."

"I like the blue," Tony replied.

"Next event, I'll wear the blue," Pepper promised. "Now, come on,"

They staggered towards the elevator before Tony turned and wandered off, declaring that he was hungry and wanted a sandwich or a pizza or something. Pepper pulled off her heels and left them on the floor following Tony to the kitchens.

Darcy was sniggering as she and Bruce entered the elevator. "Alright, maybe drinking until the bar was put… Put out of business was a bad idea."

"You think?" Bruce asked, as she almost tripped. He grabbed her and hauled her up around the waist. Darcy kept giggling as he pressed for her floor.

"I think I'm drunk Bruce." She said, putting her hands to her hips. "I think I am very… Very… You have really pretty eyes."

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, okay, here we go," The elevator pinged and he helped her out. She stretched and stumbled slightly. Bruce sighed and followed her, picking her up. "Okay, where's your bedroom?"

Darcy laughed. "YOU HAVE TO GET ME INTO BED?"

"Yes I do, but probably not in the most romantic way," Bruce replied, putting an arm around her waist and hoisting her to stand straight.

"You're so sweet," Darcy laughed.

"Where's your bedroom?" Bruce repeated.

"It's er…" Darcy drifted off for a second. He sighed.

"I hate being the sober one," He muttered. He tucked his arm around her shoulders and pulled Darcy up by the knees and walked with her in his arms to the bedroom.

"I knew I'd get you to lift me," Darcy giggled. Bruce looked over and kicked open the bedroom door and placed her on the bed before taking off her shoes. He sighed.

"Darcy?"

"Yes Brucey?"

"You only have one shoe." Bruce said. "And don't call me Brucey."

"Aw… Is it going to make you angry?" Darcy chuckled.

"It might," Bruce said. "You only have one shoe." He pulled off the other one and put it to the side.

"Yeah, I swapped it for a drink," Darcy muttered into her pillow.

"Goodnight Darcy," Bruce smiled.

"Bruce?" Darcy rolled over to look at him. He stopped as he untied his bowtie.

"Yeah?" He asked, removing his cufflinks and looking over.

Darcy got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "I really like you,"

"I really like you too," He smiled.

"NO!" She cried. "Not like that. You don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Bruce knelt down so that he was face to face with her. "What don't I get?"

"I like you, like you," Darcy moaned.

Bruce bit his lip knowing what she meant. He nodded. "Darcy, sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He kissed her forehead gently before leaving. She fell back onto the bed and straight to sleep.

He stared at her for a second before closing the door behind him and going to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Urgh," The bright light was harsh and unforgiving as Darcy opened her bedroom door and stepped out into her living room. During the night she had kicked off her socks and had managed to take off the dress partly. She yawned and stretched in her panties and bra before shifting her hair out of her eyes and moving towards the kitchen. "Why do I keep doing this to myself?" She murmured to herself.

"I'm not exactly sure…" said a voice.

Darcy turned, jumped, then shrieked, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of her seat and falling down trying to cover herself with it. "BRUCE BANNER I WILL MURDER YOU!" She bellowed.

Bruce laughed and helped her up and into her dressing gown. "I didn't mean to frighten you," He said calmly.

"I was pretty much naked!" Darcy shrieked.

Bruce smiled gently. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." He laughed.

Darcy pouted, tying off her dressing gown and sitting down. There was a bag on top of the kitchen counter and Bruce moved it towards her before returning back to a pile of sizzling bacon that sat in a pan.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Present," Bruce replied.

"A present?" Darcy opened the bag, closing her eyes and reaching into it. "Please be David Tennant. Please be David Tennant."

"Oh, he wasn't in stock, I looked, trust me." Bruce replied, tipping the breakfast onto a plate and pouring out some orange juice.

Darcy pulled out a green single left converse and frowned. "Is this my shoe?" She asked.

"Technically it's the one that you swapped for a drink last night," Bruce replied. "According to the bartender, you could have gotten a lot more than one drink for it."

"I..." Darcy frowned. "I swapped my sneaker for a drink? Why didn't you keep an eye on me?"

"I was," Bruce defended setting the plate down in front of her with the orange juice, two antacids and a painkiller. "But I also had to contend with a very drunk Pepper and an even drunker Tony."

Darcy swallowed the painkillers in one go before turning back to the scientist. "And you… Weren't drinking because…?"

"Well someone has got to be the responsible adult." Bruce shrugged. "And I'm not sure what the effects of alcohol would be on me now that…" He paused, clearing his throat. "Check again," He said. "There's something else in there."

Darcy frowned before reaching into the bag and pulling out a cup of Starbucks coffee. Her face lit into a huge smile. "You got me coffee." She said. "Bruce I could kiss you," Bruce smiled weakly before sitting opposite her, a cup of green tea nested between his fingers. Darcy picked up her fork and knife tucking into the breakfast. "Why are you even in my… Well why are you here anyway?" She asked mouth full of egg.

"I was…" Bruce cleared his throat and pulled his newspaper in front of him. "Well I felt bad that we didn't get to have a movie night… Er… No reason, it doesn't matter…"

Darcy frowned. "Did you come here to check on me?"

Bruce didn't answer. Darcy smiled to herself as the elevator doors pinged open and Natasha stepped out, holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee. She stepped out and sat down at the table.

"Has my floor just become a meeting place?" Darcy asked. "Not that I don't enjoy the company… But…"

"Where the hell were you last night?" Bruce snapped, looking annoyed at Natasha. The redheaded woman put her newspaper down in front of him with a huge headline on the front. Bruce picked it up and pulled on his glasses.

"You… The Serpent's Society?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Clint and you went to go take down the Serpent's society whilst Darcy and I had to play dress up?"

"Woah, easy there big guy," Natasha smirked, bringing her coffee to her lips. "Tony let me know that it wasn't a complete waste for you."

Bruce turned crimson before ducking under his newspaper. "I don't know what you mean," He muttered in a strangled voice.

"What?" Darcy looked up. "What? What happened last night that I don't remember?"

"Were you, or were you not hit on by a certain individual?" Natasha raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Bruce caught glance of Darcy who was now comfort eating the last of her breakfast.

"You were in the bathroom," He reassured her. "I tried to ignore her."

"What? Hey, no Bruce, I mean come on, you're hot, enjoy the attention," Darcy said. Natasha gave her a look and she mouthed 'SHUT UP' towards the spy. Bruce was blushing again.

"Er… Yes, well…" He cleared his throat. "Natasha, did you need me for something?"

"Yes actually," Natasha replied. "We have a mission."

Bruce sighed. "And… You… Require the other guy?"

"Only if you want him," Natasha shrugged. "But I hear that you've been reading up on medicine. So perhaps you can take care of the team whilst they fight."

Bruce nodded. "Where?"

"Russia,"

"Oh, when are we heading out?"

"Soon," Natasha replied. "So better suit up, Tony is doing final checks with S.H.I.E.L.D and the jets before we take off."

Bruce nodded as Natasha got up and zipped up her jacket and left. He sighed and pulled off his glasses before looking back over at Darcy. He got up and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Rain check on movie night?"

"Yeah," Darcy nodded. "Oh, wait." She got up and pulled off her necklace before handing it to him. "Here."

"Darce, I can't take your necklace-"

"Oh, I know. I want it back. In one piece, got it mister?" She nudged him in the shoulder before giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Go on."

Bruce rubbed his cheek, holding the necklace tightly before turning to the elevator and giving her a wave goodbye. Darcy waved too and as he disappeared from sight she let out a groan and fell onto her couch still recovering from her hangover and the fact that she felt completely ridiculous around him.

She fell asleep after two minutes of worrying over everything. "Where's the fricking TARDIS when you want one?" She mumbled.

…

"Urgh!"

"Something wrong Clint?" Bruce asked, tucking some supplies into a bag as Clint picked up his bow and quiver. Clint gave him a look. "Ah, is this to do with Natasha?"

Clint sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I think she likes me."

"I think you like her," Bruce laughed, moving across the equipment room clicking a glock, pursing slightly. He sighed and pocketed it, despite it being against his nature.

"Of course I like her," Clint muttered.

"Then I don't see what your problem is," Bruce said lightly, checking over everything. Bandages, antiseptic wipes, rubber gloves, medical stitches, painkillers… Gun for protection. He sighed, zipping the bag up before zipping up his outfitted jacket.

"You sure you don't want to be bringing out the big guy for this?" Tony asked appearing behind them, completely suited up.

"Oh, positive," Bruce replied. "I can do more good bandaging people up."

"What's the situation down there?" Steve had emerged.

Natasha was pulling up information in front of them. "Two escapees from the prison known as 42," She replied. "Both geniuses, both bat shit insane and both determined to bring down the prison using Russian satellites."

"Is that even possible?" Clint asked.

"Sadly," Natasha said. "They're beginning to succeed, they've already managed to infiltrate themselves into the computer systems."

"Doctor, think you can try and block them off?" Steve asked.

"I can give it a go," Bruce smiled. "Not particularly my forte…" He reached over and tapped a few keys frowning. Natasha let him have her seat.

"Look we can do this on the jet," Tony said. "Come on,"

Bruce rolled his eyes and span around in his seat, grabbing the bag and following the others up to the roof.

"Oh, by the way," Tony's helmet disappeared. "Nice work with Darcy," He nudged Bruce slightly.

"You… What?" Bruce frowned.

"Well, that is her necklace you're wearing," Tony said.

"What?" Bruce fumbled, buttoning his shirt. "I dunno… What… Er… It's just for luck."

"Banner," Tony said with a smirk. "She likes you. And I personally think she's cute…" He frowned. "Don't tell Pepper I said that, but yeah…"

"Ladies!" Natasha barked. "Time for chit chat later!"

Tony nudged Bruce again. "When we get back, you are going to go to her and proclaim undying love for her, you got it?"

"What? No!" Bruce cried.

"OH GOD! WHY NOT?"

"You know perfectly well why not!"

"Oh, the sex thing, I'm pretty sure she's asexual, so no worries about hulking out on her during-"

"TONY!" Bruce snapped. "Shut it,"

Tony smirked as they boarded the jet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man you are so dead,"

Bruce screwed up his eyes even tighter, aware of the devastation that was around him. He stretched slightly, his bones cracking. "What happened?" He murmured.

"You hulked out," Clint's voice broke through. "Thought you weren't going to do that."

Bruce relented and opened his eyes. It was worse than he feared, broken computers everywhere and a lot of rubble. He sat up, realising that he was naked. Tony and Thor didn't seem to mind, but Clint and Steve turned away pointedly as Natasha helped him up.

"You're handling the nudity thing well Doc," Tony said, his suit fizzing, sparks flying out from the joints.

"After nearly 10 years," Bruce muttered as Natasha handed him a pair of faded jeans "You get used to waking up in strange places without any pants. And don't use that as a metaphor, Tony… Thank you." He pulled them on and balanced himself on a beam so that he wouldn't cut his feet on the broken glass. Natasha then handed him a shirt, faded blue. He pulled it on with no qualms, buttoning it up in complete silence.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, clapping him around the back.

"Never better," Bruce muttered. "Why?"

"Well… One of them shot you in the back of the head," Steve said. "You were seeing to Clint,"

Clint waved, showing a bandaged arm. Bruce nodded and checked his head, looking for any signs of a wound. Once happy that he was okay, he looked back over at them.

"When did Thor get here?" He asked.

"I arrived not a second after your green alter ego made an appearance good doctor," Thor boomed impressively. "It has been a while since we last spoke, my good friend." He took Bruce's hand and shook it kindly.

"I miss out on all the fun," Bruce muttered as Natasha picked up the rucksack full of medical supplies and handed it to him. "I take it we… Er…"

"You put on quite a show," Tony assured him. He put a finger to his ear. "Fury is sending a jet for us, the Russian Embassy is not going to be pleased with us."

"Let me handle that," Natasha said a smile on her lips, Bruce made his way over to where Clint had perched himself.

"Let me see the wound," Bruce said.

"Nah, it's alright," Clint shrugged. Bruce ignored him, grabbing his arm and unwrapping the poorly bandaged area. He sighed and began to mop up the blood. "You don't need to doc, I'm good really,"

"Sooner I get to it the better off you'll be. Don't want to lose your arm," He smiled up at the archer. Tony had moved towards them, giving them a huge grin.

"You put on quite a show doctor," He repeated.

"Thanks," Bruce said. "Straight as you can Clint,"

Clint held out his arm as Bruce began to scrub at it, removing the grit and mess.

"Bruce you lost the necklace," Tony said. "When you… Er… Transformed."

He sighed, and scraped too hard on Clint's wound, causing the archer to bellow out in pain. He muttered a sorry before leaning on the desk, shifting some of the rubble and pulling out some clean bandages.

"I know," He said softly. "Okay, that should do for now, but once we're back on board the hellicarrier I want to have a proper look at it."

"Necklace? What necklace?" Clint asked, touching his bandage. Bruce slapped down his hand.

"Darcy gave him her necklace," Tony said pointedly, when Bruce shot him a look he held up his hands in self-defence. "What? I thought it was cute!"

"Are you and Darcy an item?" Clint asked.

"No," Bruce said. He saw Tony's expression and repeated very loudly. "No, Tony."

"Oh… You so are." Clint rolled his eyes. "You have the same look you used to have when you were with Betty."

Bruce paused and looked up. "How do you know about Betty?"

"I… Er…" Clint cleared his throat. "Oh, I think I hear the jet."

Bruce grunted as he cleared up his materials and began to walk precariously over the rubble, missing bits of glass. Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"What are you going to do about the necklace?" He asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Nothing I can do." He said. "I can't lie, there'd be no point."

"Well, you certainly aren't going to get laid tonight." Tony muttered.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks, balancing on a wooden beam. "I thought you said she was asexual?"

"I said that to make you feel better," Tony shrugged. "I lied, I do that a lot. No, Darcy is hornier than Hugh Hefner,"

"Oh,"

"And you should declare your undying love for her or forever remain a crazy mad scientist with too many cats,"

"I'm allergic to cats," Bruce muttered.

"Fine, canaries!" Tony was getting frustrated.

Bruce grinned as they made their way out of the building, where he got the full extent of the other guy's damage. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Natasha stood over two men, stunned and locked up and standing with S.H.I.E.L.D officers. A jet was landing a few feet away and the hanger doors opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Maria Hill.

"Oh no," Clint muttered. "This isn't going to be fun…"

"Mistress Hill," Boomed Thor, gliding up and grasping Hill's hand tightly. "It is a great privilege to see you once more. I pray that I find you in good health. My friends are noble warriors, none more so than Master Hawkeye, whom whilst injured managed to take down the entire system of technology and thus thwarting their plans."

"Yeah," Hill said, her arms folded. "We know. We lost you for a good forty minutes whilst you destroyed a top secret military base. Do you have any idea of the consequences to Russian and American foreign affairs?"

"Well, Natasha and Steve get on pretty well," Tony quipped, taking off his helmet. "Ask them how they handle their affairs and we should all be sorted."

Natasha threw Tony a very dark look as she yanked the prisoners into the jet. Bruce climbed in next, exhausted but was met with two arms flinging around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING SHOES?"

"Darcy?" Bruce choked, he pulled back and saw her bright face light up. "What on earth are you… What are you-"

She smacked him again. "You forgot shoes! You always forget shoes, and then you moan because you have to wear crappy shoes…" She paused. "I've said shoes too much, it sounds weird… Shoes… Hi." She breathed.

"Hi," Bruce laughed. He caught glimpse of Tony edging his way into their conversation, smiling. Bruce shoved his face away, focusing back on Darcy. "What are you doing here?"

"Jane got wind that Thor was back and, well no one could stop her. And I…" Darcy smiled up meekly. "Shoes," She tried again.

Bruce laughed. "Come here," He said, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for coming,"

"Thank you for not dying," She said.

Bruce gave her a small peck on the forehead. "Look, Darce, I kinda… I lost your necklace when I…"

Darcy continued to smile. "Bruce, don't worry about it,"

"But it was your necklace!" Bruce tried.

"Yeah, I got for about 5 bucks out of Target," Darcy shrugged.

"Then why give it to me?"

"You are an idiot," Steve grumbled from afar. Darcy nodded in agreement.

"He gets romanticism," She said. "The necklace was a metaphor. When I gave it to you, I meant _you _better come back in one piece."

"Oh," Bruce nodded. "You need to work on your metaphors."

"Shut up," Darcy laughed. "You may be smart, but you're really dumb sometimes."

Bruce chuckled

"N'aw," Tony said from a distance. "Why can't I have that?"

"Buy a drink first," Steve said strapping himself into a seat.

"Such hard work," Tony moaned.

"Oh, but worth it," Steve grinned.

Bruce smiled down at Darcy. "So… Do you want to get coffee?"

Darcy laughed.

...

"You know, by coffee I thought you meant coffee," Darcy said tucking her hair behind her ear. She held her coffee cup between her hands as they walked through the streets.

"How many definitions of coffee can there be?" Bruce asked, looking over at her.

"Well," She cleared her throat and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Not herbal infusion tea,"

He laughed, looking at his cup of tea. "I can't drink coffee. You know that Darce,"

"Yeah you're one of those guys," Darcy muttered. "I hate those guys."

"Do you hate me?"

"No,"

"Then you don't hate those guys," Bruce said simply.

"I dated one of those guys back in college. He was an absolute… I won't use the word," Darcy cleared her throat. "But jeez, tofu for thanksgiving? Tofu? I was gonna kill him. And then he wanted me to do yoga, and go to his Pilates class."

"You dumped him?" Bruce asked.

"He dumped me after he met Mark."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay; he owns a condo and a wine yard." Darcy shrugged. "And a pug… Called Sir Pugs-a-lot."

"Do not mention that to Tony, he will hunt him down and decimate him," Bruce laughed.

"Good idea," Darcy smiled. Bruce stopped putting his tea into the nearest trash can, fumbling around with his gloves. "Whatchya doing?" She asked.

"Here," He mumbled, pulling out a small red box.

"You're buying me presents?" Darcy asked. "Jeez man, we're not even official yet."

"I couldn't afford anything special," Bruce shrugged, finding a park bench and sitting down. Darcy joined him, sniffing slightly as the cold air whipped around them. She opened the box and pulled out her necklace, the one that she had given him before his mission.

"Did you…?" She began to laugh. "What the hell man?"

"I…" Bruce smiled. "I found it in the pocket of my medical bag. I must have taken it off before I blacked out."

"This is the most…" Darcy shook her head before tucking her fingers under his chin and lifting his head into a small tender kiss. She moved her hair and put the necklace on before looking back at him.

He smiled warmly and pulled her up. "Come on," He said. "We'll catch our deaths out here."

"Oh well," Darcy shrugged. "I can be revived with a strong shot of tequila and someone singing Glee covers."

"You like Glee?"

"Despise it; I'd be waking up from the dead to punch their lights out,"

"I'll bear that in mind," Bruce laughed.

They walked a little before Darcy plucked up some courage and let her hand curl around his. He didn't shy away, but rather held hers in return.

"I like you Bruce," She said.

"I like you too Darce,"

"Urgh, not like that!"

"I know, Darce," He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll say this once and I'll probably say it a million times as far as fanfiction updates go. I am the laziest person on the planet, if I do not get a push to do something, chances are it will not be finished.**_

"I don't get it Tash,"

Natasha looked up with dark eyes as she poured her coffee, in her other hand she held the latest newspaper. "No one calls me Tash except Hawkeye."

Darcy rolled her eyes, spinning on the chair. "You mean Hawt Guy," She corrected, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Natasha continued to glower darkly.

"Oh come on, it's not as if you don't call him that under your breath," Darcy teased.

Natasha sighed and picked up her mug, drinking deeply. Darcy winced.

"Don't you want any sugar or milk with that?" She asked.

"I'm Russian, sugar and milk is an Americanized way of drinking coffee." Natasha replied. She folded her newspaper up and pushed it to the side. "What don't you get?" She asked, returning to the original question that Darcy had proposed.

"Seriously? No sugar or milk?"

"Sometimes Vodka in the afternoon," Natasha said. "Your question, Darcy,"

"Oh yeah, right." Darcy glanced at her bright stripy socks. "I don't know if Bruce likes me or not."

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "He likes you."

"Yeah, but how do I know?"

Natasha flicked over a page. "You'll know,"

"But I don't," Darcy continued.

"You'll know." Natasha repeated.

Darcy pouted. "You're really not getting the full concept of a dilemma, aren't you Tash?"

Natasha glanced up and put her palms flat onto the granite surface of the kitchen table. "Why are you asking me this? I'm not good at relationship advice."

"Pfft," Darcy laughed. "I'm not asking you for relationship advice. Please, I know how to do that stuff. No, I need your expertise."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "My expertise?"

"Yeah," Darcy chirped. "You know how to read people. Specifically men, and what their motives and thoughts are. Hell you were trained for it by the Soviet Union to infiltrate dumb American CIA men and steal all our secrets…" She then realised what she was saying and her eyes grew wide. "Oh please God don't kill me. I haven't met George Clooney yet."

Natasha gave a crooked grin and stayed silent.

"I just want to know what to do with Bruce." Darcy said. "He appears to like me, but he won't let me in and that makes me thing that he doesn't like me at all."

Natasha sighed and finished the last of her coffee, she moved around the kitchen and shoved it into the sink before raiding the freezer of ice cream. She passed a pot to Darcy along with a spoon and sat down opposite her.

"Really? Ice cream? You just had coffee." Darcy said.

"Yes, and now I want ice cream. Isn't that what girls do in situations like this? Have coffee and ice cream?"

Darcy stared at Natasha. "It's coffee and slash or ice cream."

Natasha shrugged. "Either way, Clint is on a diet. If he spots ice cream he'll eat it all. Best we have it first."

"Fair enough," Darcy popped open the lid and scooped out a chunk. "I just don't know what to do…"

Natasha smirked. "He likes you Darcy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Bruce."

"Oh do tell," Darcy said, sighing deeply.

Natasha put her ice cream to the side and leaned forward. "You have to remember that this guy has been on the run for nearly a decade. He has had to forgo trust in anyone, if not for the fear of harming them, then certainly for the fear that he would be discovered by General Ross and his band of unintelligent assholes he calls the Hulk Busters. Bruce also hasn't had a partner in those years. He has been completely alone. He is also one of the more complicated of men you will ever meet. I mean most men – Morning Clint – are as dumb as a post and can't work out basic skills – "

"As a representative of my gender," Clint said sleepily, rubbing the back of his head. "I take that as an insult."

"But some are intelligent enough to have real troubles too." Natasha continued.

"Like me?" Clint asked.

"Like you Clint," Natasha said sighing.

"Cool," Clint sat beside Natasha and pulled her ice cream from her and began to eat it. Natasha disregarded it as not on top of her priorities.

"Bruce Banner, is top of men with troubles. He has been battling with crippling self-worth issues since before you were probably born."

Clint shuddered. "Age differences man, creepy,"

Natasha turned her piercing gaze to Clint. "I'm thirty years your senior remember."

"Yeah with the body of a 27 year old," Clint said. "Bruce is not going to look that young ever again. Nor that hot."

"You're obviously looking at the wrong Bruce Banner if you think that," Natasha said. Darcy choked on her ice cream and Clint turned to Natasha.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Clint, eat your ice cream," Natasha said.

"Wait when you said he hasn't had a partner…" Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean he hasn't had sex in nearly a decade?"

"Hm-mm." Natasha said as Clint began to choke on his ice cream. "Anything that gets his heart rate up will inevitably bring out the Hulk."

"So that means masturbating is out of the question?" Darcy looked shocked. "How has he managed? 10 years without giving himself a handjob?"

"And I'm gone," Clint said, abandoning his ice cream and standing up.

"What's wrong Clint?" Natasha asked.

"I don't want to hear about Bruce's sex life at…" He checked the clock. "9:46 am. I'm off to the shooting range."

With that he was gone.

"No but seriously, how did Bruce manage? A month without giving myself a little something something and I dry up like an old woman!" Darcy cried.

Natasha smiled. "He's getting his head together. Trust me, he does like you,"

"How do you know?" Darcy sighed.

"Relocating your shoe? Getting you coffee? Protecting your necklace… He didn't manage to take it off before he transformed by the way. The chain snapped and the pendent fell into the rubble. He asked Tony to fly him back out to the scene so he could recover it and get a new chain for it."

Darcy tentatively touched the necklace that hung just above her cleavage.

Natasha smiled. "I don't know many men who would do that for a girl."

"Except Hawt Guy?"

"Except maybe Clint yes…" Natasha pursed her lips.

…

"Darcy!" Bruce looked up from the keyboard as the brunette skidded to a halt in front of him holding two large Starbucks cups. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you well… Coffee!" She said cheerily. She frowned. "No not coffee, because you can't drink the stuff… What did I ask for again?"

Bruce frowned slightly. "Hot chocolate…? Tea?" He suggested trying to help her out.

"Tea! Yes!" She cried. "Green tea! No sugar, no milk, 'cause when I went to put sugar and milk into it, some hipster guy told me that ruins the whole experience of green tea… Apparently."

"You listened to a hipster?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow as he took his cup from her.

"Well yeah, since you and him are pretty much the same guy,"

Bruce nodded. "Good call."

Darcy found a revolving chair and sat on it, tucking her leg underneath her and using her other leg to spin her.

"You okay Darce?" Bruce asked, taking off his glasses.

"Yeah," Darcy replied, taking the lid off her coffee and putting it on the desk.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce asked.

"A little. Tasha helped."

"Don't let her know you call her Tasha," Bruce warned. "She'll have your guts for jelly."

"Mm, she made that quite clear earlier."

Bruce chuckled and tapped at his computer.

"Has it really been ten years?" Darcy asked.

Bruce stopped and licked his lips, his eyes falling to his lap. "That's what you and Natasha were talking about? How long it's been since I've had sex?"

Darcy shook her head. "I mean that came up in the conversation. But it wasn't the main focus."

Bruce looked over at her. "And what was?"

"Well, I didn't know if you liked me or not." Darcy said sheepishly.

"Darce," Bruce got up from his chair and moved around the desk, kneeling down in front of her. "Darcy, how could you think that I don't? I deeply care about you."

"But not love?" Darcy said.

Bruce sighed. "I need time. It's as simple as that. I need time to come to terms with a new relationship, I need time to adjust to not being on the run. But I assure you, it will come one day." He looked down for a moment. "Please tell me this is not important to you. Surely you want me to say it and mean it without sounding false like I would right now."

Darcy smiled, letting her hand curl under Bruce's chin. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Relax Incredible Hunk. I just needed to know where you stood."

Bruce felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He smiled in return and then frowned. "Incredible Hunk?"

"You like it? I've been coming up with nicknames for pretty much all of the Avengers… Like Steve is Captain Ass-Cheeks. Clint is Hot Guy, Thor is Phowar, Tony is –"

"I get it," Bruce interrupted with a smile on his face. "But Incredible Hunk?"

"Just go with it."

"It's embarrassing,"

"Fine then come up with an embarrassing nickname for me," Darcy said.

Bruce shook his head. "I can't do that!" He said.

"Oh come on. Anything!"

"Okay." Bruce pursed his lips. "Okay, Socks."

"Socks? Really Bruce? You're a lot more creative than that,"

"Hey, I choose the nickname, remember?" Bruce said.

Darcy sighed. "Fine."

Bruce pecked her on the cheek and sat back down on his chair.

Darcy turned in hers, humming slightly and playing with her necklace. She paused and smiled at the thought of Bruce pestering Tony to fly him out to the disaster area just to find the charm. Bruce caught her smile.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied, her smile growing.

Bruce shrugged and returned to his work, tapping away at the keyboard and stopping every few minutes to look up at the screen or steal a glance at Darcy. She got up and took his hand.

"Dance with me," She said.

"There's no music," Bruce pointed out.

Darcy pouted then began to hum a tune. Bruce laughed and got up, twirling her under his arm and pulling her waist towards him. Darcy liked the feel of his hand, she moved closer to him, swaying from side to side. She leaned against his chest as they moved around the room a low noise coming from Bruce as they did so.

She looked up frowning only to realise that he was singing, albeit very silently. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling. Darcy couldn't help but smile with him. Her head fell against his chest again.

"Hey," She said. "You want to get a coffee or something?"

Bruce laughed.

_**The End**_

_**Maybe I'll write a really long Bruce/Darcy fic**_

_**But not at the moment, too many fanfics I need to update…**_


End file.
